Totems
Throughout the game, the player can find different totems. Depending on the choices made in the playthrough, these totems can give the player a brief glimpse of a potential future scenario. There are five different types of Totems based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies, with different colours correlating to different meanings. Totems There are five different types of Totems, based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies which they believed brought dreams and premonitions, with different colors correlating to different meanings. They can be found in game randomly, and being picked up and looking into them shows a glimpse into a future event, giving the player a chance to avoid or follow seen fate. Death If a player finds this, it foretells that their character in control can be killed in the future. Death Totem #1 (Prologue) Beth finds a totem in the prologue which foretells her and Hannah falling to their deaths in a cave. Death Totem #2 (Chapter 5) Matt finds this totem which foreshadows himself falling to his death of a cliff. Death Totem #3 (Chapter 5) Mike finds this totem in the sanatorium. Foreshadowing Mike lighting up a lighter, triggering an explosion. Death Totem #4 (Chapter 4) Chris can find this totem near the pig head. It foreshadows Chris getting hung up by a screeching creature. Death Totem #5 (Chapter 7) Emily will discover this totem which foreshadows her getting shot in the eye with a gun. Death Totem #6 (Chapter 9) The last Death totem is found by Sam which foreshadows herself getting impaled by a Wendigo. Danger If a player finds this, it foretells that a character could experience dangerous, but not fatal events. Danger Totem #1 (Chapter 2) Mike will find this near the generator. It depicts Ashley getting knocked unconscious by The Killer. Danger Totem #2 (Chapter 3) Mike can also find this totem which gives a vision of a hoard of deer closing in. Danger Totem #3 (Chapter 7) Emily also finds this totem depicting Mike almost got attacked by a creature's arm. Danger Totem #4 (Chapter 9) Mike finds this Danger Totem foretelling himself attacked by a Wendigo. Danger Totem #5 (Chapter 9) Ashley will find this totem which depicts Josh turned into a Wendigo. Danger Totem #6 (Chapter 10) Sam will find the last of all Totems which foretells a Wendigo leaping in and chasing the survivors. Loss If a player finds this, it foreshadows that their friends would experience tragic deaths. Loss Totem #1 (Chapter 2) Once entered the lodge, Chris can find this totem which foreshadows Emily being incinerated by an explosion. Loss Totem #2 (Chapter 2) Mike can also find this totem which foreshadows Jessica's body dropped onto an elevator shaft, jaw ripped off. Loss Totem #3 (Chapter 8) Chris will find this totem which foreshadows Ashley decapitated, her head falls down onto the floor. Loss Totem #4 (Chapter 5) This totem can be found in the sanatorium which foreshadows Matt having his face ripped off by a Wendigo. Loss Totem #5 (Chapter 9) Ashley finds this totem which foreshadows Josh's head about to get crushed by a Wendigo. Loss Totem #6 (Chapter 10) Matt will find the last Loss Totem which foreshadows Mike being incinerated by an explosion. Guidance If a player finds this, it gives visions for the player in order to make right decisions. Guidance Totem #1 (Chapter 1) Sam finds the first totem which shows a bird flying away from a table near Jessica and Mike during their snowball fight. Guidance Totem #2 (Chapter 2) Chris can find this totem before following Josh. It foreshadows someone having their fingers amputated. OR Matt can find this totem while searching for Emily's bag (Bonus segment for those, who pre-ordered the game). Guidance Totem #3 (Chapter 3) Mike will find this Totem showing a vision of Sam climbing up a stone wall down in the sewers. Guidance Totem #4 (Chapter 4) Mike finds this Totem which depicts him petting a wolf. Guidance Totem #5 (Chapter 5) Matt finds this totem which visions Emily handing a flare gun to him. Guidance Totem #6 (Chapter 6) Emily finds this last Guidance Totem which visions Chris putting down a pistol onto a table. Fortune If a player finds this, it depicts good outcomes of the character or their friends. Fortune Totem #1 (Chapter 2) Mike will find this first Fortune Totem which gives a vision of Jessica waking up in a collapsed elevator shaft. Fortune Totem #2 (Chapter 5) Mike can find this totem which gives a vision of Matt backing away from a banging door. Fortune Totem #3 (Chapter 5) Matt finds this totem which depicts Ashley opening the door to let Chris in from a screeching creature. Fortune Totem #4 (Chapter 8) This will be found by Emily down in the mines. It gives a vision of Mike about to shoot someone, but decided not to. Fortune Totem #5 (Chapter 10) Sam finds this totem which depicts herself and all her friends survived after the explosion of the lodge. Fortune Totem #6 (Chapter 10) Josh finds the last Fortune Totem showing a Wendigo walks closer to Sam who is not moving. Gallery RadioTotem.png|Emily finds a Loss totem foreshadowing Matt's gruesome death. JessicaCapturedTotem.png|Mike finds a Guidance totem showing Jessica captured by The Killer. Category:Objects Category:Game Mechanics